charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is an elemental power used to create and/or manipulate the very air it self. This is also one of the five component powers of Atmokinesis. It can also be used via Conjuring the Elements in addition to atmokinesis. Forms of Air Manipulation Gusts Aerokinesis involves the production and manipulation of winds, which can be very strong or very weak. This was used by The Evil Enchantress. She used this power directly after she stepped out of her time portal. She was able to blow Piper and Phoebe ten feet, straight into a wall. She later attacked Paige, who was in her car at the time. The Enchantress's gust was so powerful, it blew out Paige's tire. The earth goddess, Gaea was shown to possess this capability. She merely threw her finger in the air and produced winds so strong, they blew several full grown men away into the wall. Aerokinetic Blast/Ball More powerful and deadly power than creating gusts, is the ability to create a large, concentrated amounts of air and focus it into a powerful blast or ball of wind, capable of killing humans and other magical beings with merely one blast. Shax, the Source's assassin, had this ability and killed Prue Halliwell with it, if not for Leo, Piper would have also died. Later, he successfully used this power against Shane, knocking him into an air vent. He also attempted to kill Paige with this power, but she was able to orb out of the way. Blowing This is a very unique form of Aerokinesis, in which it is activated by blowing on one's palm to send objects or being flying backwards. Freckles, a demonic child, activated this power in a similar manor in which Phoebe Bowen activated her ability of Cryokinesis. She was capable of sending at least four full-sized adults flying with with merely one blow or puff on her hand. She was able to send Prue and Phoebe backwards into an alley wall, and was even able to turn corpses into a pile of dust. She attempted to blow Prue, but was thrown into a fence by Prue's telekinesis. Aerokinetic Scream Another extremely powerful variant of aerokinesis, areokinetic screams are, as the names state, screamed from the users mouth. This power sends a ridiculously powerful blast of air at the intended target, which can send them back several feet. The Charmed Ones once faced a Trok Demon who possessed this power. When he was summoned, Piper blew off one of his heads. This enraged the Trok Demon. As a result of his rage, he screamed a powerful blast of air out of his mouth, sending the Charmed Ones flying backwards into a wall. Trivia * Shax's version of this power changes from Season 3 to Season 4. In the finale it appears a blast, however in the premiere it appears as a ball. * This is the only power that has permanently killed a Charmed One. List of Users *The Evil Enchantress *Wind Demon *Shax *Jeric *Ludlow *Gaea - Piper Halliwell as Gaea *Gods *Avatars *Titans *Necron See also *Shax *Conjuring the Elements Category:Powers Category:Powers